La historia de mi vida
by Barbi1029
Summary: Barbara es una niña "normal", ella perdio parte importante de su vida en un accidente . nunca se imagino que un día conocería a ese chico en especial que aria que su vida sea mas interesante. .. Jeff the Killer (escenas gore, y tal ves, quizás, capas, lemmon )(cap 1 actualizado :3)
1. Chapter 1: Otro dia de mierda comienza

**OAAAA! bueno, actualice este cap porque no me gusto mucho como quedo, así que aqui les dejo el cap 1 Actualizado!**

***pensamientos***

**-dialogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

_Uno en la vida siempre enfrenta retos, algunos mas fáciles que otros, pero depende de cada uno como los enfrenta. Hay personas que los enfrentan fácilmente, personas fuertes que no les importa obstáculo alguno que se interponga en sus vidas y que después de todo siguen en pie. Y hay personas débiles que con cualquier obstáculo que se les interponga ceden. Yo era débil, pensaba que era fuerte solo porque tenia pequeños problemas y no lloraba. Pero nunca supe lo que era ser fuerte y no llorar por los problemas hasta unos días antes de mi cumpleaños de los 15..._

* * *

_Voy yo en el auto de mi padre junto con mi madre y mis 2 hermanas en camino a un parque de diversiones, mi padrastro no quiso venir, me alegro, no me gusta estar con el. Mi madre a hablando con mi padre y mis hermanas van durmiendo, yo voy con mis audífonos puestos a todo volumen escuchando "One" de Metallica. Vamos llegando pero empieza a llover *perfecto, ahora no podre subirme a la montaña rusa* pensé, el hecho de no poder subirme a la montaña rusa fue lo único que me preocupaba hasta que siento que a mi padre le cuesta tomar las curvas, miro a mi madre, puede notar que ella también estaba preocupada, pero trataba de no mostrarlo para no asustarme. Escuchamos un auto derrapar detrás de nosotros, me asuste, mi madre miró hacia atrás para ver que paso, cuando le vi la cara sus pupilas estaban contraídas, sus ojos estaban a mas abiertos no poder y estaba pálida, después de verle la cara a mi madre escuche un fuerte sonido y algo me impulso hacia delante, todos_ _gritan... _

-AAAAAAH!- me levanto sobresaltada y sudando frío *fue solo un sueño* me tranquilice, mire el despertador que esta a un lado de mi cama, son las 06:48 a.m. Me senté en la cama, todavía estaba temblando, me levante y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha helada para despertarme mejor. Me despoje de mi camisa de dormir y entre a a ducha, abrí el agua helada y deje que me envolviera, el frió que sentía hizo que me olvidara del sueño y me relajara. Me lave y salí de la ducha, me coloque la toalla como si fuera un vestido y entre a mi habitación. Abrí el armario y saque lo primero que vi, una polera negra sin mangas, unos pantalones de mezclillas oscuros, unos zapatillas de lona gris y una sudadera del mismo color, me peine un poco y baje a la cocina.

Para mi mala suerte mi padrastro estaba desayunando en la cocina, respire hondo y entre. Cuando pase al lado suyo el me miro con asco y siguió tomándose su avena, a mi en lo personal no me gusta la avena, no porque tenga mal sabor, pero simplemente no me gusta. Me dirigí al refrigerador y tome el jarro con jugo, me serví un poco en un vaso y me comí unas galletas que habían en un mueble.

Tome mi mochila, me puse los audífonos y puse una canción al azar "Hijo de la luna" de Stravaganzza empezó a sonar, le subí el volumen al máximo y empece a caminar en dirección al Instituto. Suspire.

-Otro día de mierda comienza-...

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews =^W^= el cap 3 lo subire pronto! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Paranoia?

**Hola! bueno, como vi que a mi cap anterior no le fue tan bien u.u decidi subir un nuevo cap, en este voy a describir mejor a Barbara para que la vallan conociendo ^w^ bueno, a leeer!**

***pensamientos***

**-dialogos-**

**(notas autora)**

* * *

_Ustedes ya me conocen, pero no saben todo de mi asique decidí presentarme mejor. Primero lo básico Mi nombre es Barbara Alexandra Brown Cornejo __**(Cornejo por mi novio y Alexandra por una amiga mía :3)**__, tengo 17 años, pelo negro liso y me llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros, ojos color calipso, mido 1,68 y soy delgada. Ahora los detalles, mi color favorito es el negro y el morado, escucho metal y rock, me gusta el anime, los videojuegos y tocar guitarra, me gusta dibujar y escuchar música no tengo muchos amigo a decir verdad, solo esta la Nayareth, no soy muy social y siempre ando en mi mundo, algo así como mi propio país de las maravillas..._

* * *

Iba en camino al Instituto con la música a tope, miro la hora, son recién las 07:41 a.m., *tengo 10 minutos de sobra... iré a la plaza un rato* pensé y me fui rumbo a la plaza, la plaza es un lugar sereno y relajante, amo estar hay, me trae tantos recuerdos felices...

Cuando llegue a la plaza busque algún árbol y me senté en su sombra, apoye mi espalda en el tronco y me puse a pensar sobre cualquier cosa. Ese lugar me hace tan feliz, a mi mente llegaron miles de imágenes y recuerdos que hicieron que se formara un nudo en la garganta y que sintiera un calor en el pecho. Estuve así asta que una extraña sensación me hizo volver a la tierra, una sensación de que alguien me miraba, me apresure a abrir los ojos e inspeccionar mis alrededores, no había nadie, no le preste importancia y mire la hora, las 07:53 a.m, me levante y partí en dirección al Insti.

Cuando llegue me dirigí a mi casillero, saque unos lápices y guarde unos cuadernos. Cuando cerré mi casillero mire en la direccion de mi sala y me di cuenta de mi suerte, el grupo de putas del Instituto se aproximaba a mi. Intente pasar de largo pero Diana, la lider del grupo, se puso en mi camino.

-Miren! un tio nuevo a llegado al Insti, ah no, esperen, me equivoque, es la Barbara- dijo, todas sus "secuaces" se rieron y me rodearon, ese olor a perfume de puta me mareo, me enfermaba.

-Cariño, no as pensado en comprarte tu ropa en la sección de mujeres?- dijo.

-Cariño, no as pensado en dejar de comprar tu ropa en el burdel de la esquina?- dije yo imitando su tono de voz **(por si acaso para los que no saben un burdel es un prostíbulo)**.

-ah, te refieres a ese burdel en el que trabaja, perdón, trabajaba tu mamá?- dijo un poco irritada.

-no, me refiero a ese burdel en el que trabajas tu- dije un tanto enojada

-ay cariño, por lo menos no moriré virgen-

-y por lo menos yo no moriré de sida- dije *si fuera por mi te mataría con mis propias manos*, parece que se enojo porque me lanzo una cachetada, pero yo alcance a atraparle la mano y se la torcí, aproveche que se distrajo y me fui a mi clase * que perdida de tiempo*.

Cuando entre me dirigí a mi puesto, la ultima silla de la fila que esta al lado de la ventana, no me siento hay por ninguna razón mas que hay puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que el maestro me llame la atención, nos tocaba matemáticas, mi ramo "favorito".

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy repasaremos un poco de álgebra y después comenzaremos con una nueva materia- dijo el maestro, yo solo escuche "bla bla bla álgebra bla bla bla bla" y esa única palabra que escuche me dio otra razón para no prestar atención a la clase, osea de que nos servirá el álgebra de mayores si el único empleo que lo uso es ser maestro de matemáticas? **(también ser científico pero da ihua xd)**.

Me puse a dibujar, cuando termine mi dibujo mire por la ventana, el cielo estaba gris, realmente no me importaba la lluvia, de hecho me gustaba salir a pasear con lluvia, sentir las gotas de lluvia en la cara, el sonido de el agua chocando con el suelo, me relajaba y distraía. Cuando devolví mi mirada a la clase estaban todos mirándome con gracia y el maestro me miraba seriamente,*bien, y ahora que coño paso?*.

-Sra. Brown, me puede decir que es lo que acabo de explicar?- dijo el maestro.*mierda debo pensar en algo rápido*

-Álgebra?- dije torpemente, mi cerebro no me ayuda ¬¬, todos empezaron a reírse.

-Sra. si lo que usted esta haciendo es tan importante como para no prestar atención a la clase no creo que tenga algún inconveniente con compartirlo con el resto de la clase- dijo mientras se dirigia a mi puesto, me quito mi cuaderno de la mano y le mostró a toda la puta clase mi dibujo,*sea quien sea el que me acuso con el maestro lo matare* pensé, justo hoy se me ocurrió dibujarme a mi abrazada de mi mamá, todos se reían, no me importaba pero de repente alguien hizo un comentario que me irrito de sobremanera.

-bueno pero por lo menos si no puede abrazar a su mamá en la vida real por lo menos lo puede hcer en un dibujo, no?- esa voz, esa inconfundible voz de barbie, Diana... me dieron unas ganas asesinas de matarla... El maestro me devolvió mi cuaderno y me anoto.

Porfin nos íbamos, yo solo esperaba que el no estuviera en la casa. Mientras caminaba otra vez sentí esa sensación de que alguien me vigilaba *perfecto, ahora me estoy volviendo paranoica* pensé y acelere el paso. Cuando llegue a mi casa, para mi suerte mi padrastro no estaba, asique saque una manzana y subí a mi cuarto, me cambie a mi pijama, me acosté y me puse a leer. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero ya eran las 19:58 p.m, apague la luz y me dormí.

Me desperté con esa extraña sensación de nuevo, mire la hora, las 02:13 a.m, baje a la cocina, tome un cuchillo y lo escondí en mis ropas *solo por protección*, subí a mi cuarto, me acosté, escondí el cuchillo debajo de la almohada y reconcilie el sueño. Pero otra vez me desperté con esa sensación, pero era mas, tenia mucho frió, me asomo y veo que la ventana esta abierta y frente de ella hay una silueta, no puedo distinguirla bien pero con la poca luz pude ver que vestía con una chamarra blanca y que en la mano derecha portaba... un cuchillo?!

-Go to sleep-...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero que te guste y perdon si me quedo muy largo pero estaba inspiraba y ese tipo de milagros no se dan siempre xd,si tiene algo que no te haya gustado, porfavor deja tu review con consejos y tu opinion para poder sequir con este fic. Ah y quiero darle las gracias a kungfubijuu100 por su review xd (el unico u.u') GRACIAS A TODOS BYEE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Un pequeño recordatorio

**Hola! necesito darle las gracias a TODOS los que len mis fics y dejan sus reviews, ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir con mis fics! pero bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismo y a leer!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora feliz :'D)**

* * *

-Go to sleep- dijo aquella silueta con una voz fría y profunda que provocó que un frío subiera recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Sentí que mi sangre se congelaba, mi respiración se agito, sentí que un frío bajaba por mi cara como una cascada, mis manos temblaban. *Porque tengo tanto miedo?* me pregunte, ni siquiera e visto su cara pero ver el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano y su voz profunda fue la causa de mi terror. El se río descontroladamente y se empezó a acercar hacia mi lentamente.

-Tienes miedo?- dijo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de mi y soltó una risa psicópata levantando su cuchillo, sentí una corriente eléctrica correr mi brazo derecho que rápidamente agarro el mango del cuchillo que tenia debajo de mi almohada. El apuntó su cuchillo a mi cuello y automáticamente detuve su cuchillo con el mio, en ese momento todo el miedo que sentía se esfumo, yo le di una patada en el estomago, el retrocedió un poco por el golpe y yo aproveche para levantarme de mi cama.

Pude distinguir mejor su ropa, llevaba una sudadera blanca con manchas de sangre, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros casi negros, tenia unos tenis negros con blanco, no pude ver su cara ya que llevaba la capucha puesta y su pelo era negro, un poco largo y parecía como si lo se hubiera quemado, tenia unos 18 años aproximadamente y debía medir unos 1,72.

-Por fin una victima que sabe pelear, esto sera divertido- dijo y empezó a reírse, *espero que esas clases de defensa personal den frutos* pensé.

El se abalanzó hacia mi elevando su cuchillo, yo lo esquive y le hice una cortada en el brazo izquierdo. El se dio vuelta y corrió hacia mi, yo hice lo mismo y corrí hacia el. Cuando me di cuenta yo le había enterrado mi cuchillo en el hombro, luego sentí un liquido cálido recorrer mi brazo izquierdo, me mire el brazo y vi que lo que sentí era sangre, con mi mirada seguí el camino de sangre hasta el lugar de donde provenía y vi que el causante de la sangre era el cuchillo de mi oponente enterrado en mi hombro, los 2 estábamos iguales, con el cuchillo oponente en el hombro, pero no sentía dolor por la adrenalina.

Alze mi mirada a donde estaba su rostro, no lo podía ver todavía pero supe que también estaba mirándome, luego su cabeza me demostró que dirigió su mirada a mi hombro. Luego de unos segundos sacó su cuchillo de mi hombro y yo saque mi cuchillo del suyo. Había sangre de los 2 mezclada en el suelo y nuestras ropas *mierda, tendré que limpiar todo esto* pensé. Luego sentí que el se dirigía a mi.

-En serio?- le pregunte mientras lo esquivaba.

-Que?-

-Osea no te es suficiente con mancharme toda la ropa de sangre y ensuciar el suelo- dije enojada y el se río

-En serio te enojas por eso?-

-Sabes lo mucho que cuesta limpiar la sangre?- el se río mas fuerte y corrió a mi. Yo ya me estaba irritando así que le enterré con todas mis fuerzas el cuchillo en la pierna derecha. El se miro la herida y aproveche para quitarle el cuchillo y poner los 2 cuchillos en su cuello, el levanto las manos como diciendo "soy inocente" y me miró.

-No te conviene intentar nada porque no dudare en enterrarte los cuchillos en el cuello- dije levantando un poco la mirada, el era unos 4 cm mas alto que yo. Como el no se podía mover tome con mi mano derecha los 2 cuchillos y moví lentamente mi mano izquierda hacia su capucha, sentía miedo y curiosidad por lo que se escondía, agarre lentamente la capucha, dude un poco pero después de unos segundos corrí el capuchón para atrás dejando descubierto el rostro de mi oponente, pero lo que vi hizo que me arrepintiera de lo que hice. Su cara era tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran penetrantes, sus parpados parecían cicatrices envés de parpados y sus pupilas parecían dos puntos negros, pero nada de eso me dio tanto terror como su boca...

Sus mejillas estaban cortadas formando una siniestra sonrisa color carmesí oscuro. Se podía notar que las cortadas habían sido hechas por un cuchillo y que el mismo se las había echo por la forma en las que estaban hechas, un frío recorrió mi espalda de nuevo, no supe que decir o que hacer.

-Que sucede? mi hermosura te sorprendió?- me dijo burlonamente

-Quisieras- dije *bueno, si te fijas bien, con esa sonrisa se parece al titan colosal* pensé para tranquilizarme pero de su sonrisa macabra salio una pequeña risa que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hay alguien ahí?- me pregunto, levante mi mirada a sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían penetrar mi alma. Reaccione y volví a tomar uno de los cuchillos con mi mano izquierda y la coloque en su cuello, sentí una sensación de querer matarlo pero me controle.

-Necesito que me contestes unas preguntas- le dije

-Esta bien, pero te aviso que no necesito novia- me dijo

-Que engreído- *preferiría que cancelaran "DB la batalla de los dioses" antes que salir con el*

-No soy engreído, solo soy muy hermoso para ti-

-Y vanidoso-

-No-

-Te puedo hacer mis preguntas en paz por favor?-

-Esta bien-

-Bien, primero, quien coño eres?-

-Mi nombre es Jeffrey, pero me dicen Jeff-

-Tu eras el que me estuvo siguiendo todo el día?-

-Pues si...- suspire y proseguí con la siguiente pregunta

-Y que tan mal herido te tengo que dejar para que no me vuelvas a molestar en tu puta vida?-

-JA! tu dejarme mal herido a mi? quiero verlo- me dijo

-Si tu quieres- dije indiferente y lo empuje haciendo que se cayera al suelo de espalda, me reí un poco por la cara que puso al caer, me senté en su vientre y clavé su manga derecha al suelo con uno de los cuchillos que tenia.

-EH!- exclamo el mirandome enojado

-Que? tu me dijiste que me querías ver dejándote mal herido, eso hago-

-Pero en ningún momento pensé que ibas a hacerlo-

-Me subestimas, pero sabes, no te dejare mal herido, solo te dejare un recordatorio- le dije con una sonrisa de lado, tome su brazo izquierdo y le baje la manga de la sudadera, sentía como intentaba librarse pero no podía, me reí de el y lo mire, estaba enojado obviamente, pero no me importo.

-Oye no te enojes conmigo, tu fuiste el cabrón que intento matarme, solo me estoy vengando- le dije y me reí. El me miro a los ojos con odio, yo solo desvíe la mirada y volví a lo que me encontraba haciendo. Tome su brazo y lo apoyé en el suelo, el lo movía mucho cosa que no me dejaba seguir con mi trabajo.

-Mientras mas te muevas mas me demoraré en esto y mas te dolerá- dije, ya a estas alturas no podía aguantar las ganas de matarlo, ya no me daba miedo su cara y mi voz tenia un tono casi tan frió como el de el.

Se quedo quieto y miro a otro lado.

-Gracias- dije y volví a su brazo. Con mi mano izquierda le sujetaba el brazo y con la derecha sujetaba el cuchillo. Acerque lentamente el cuchillo a la parte alta del brazo y con cuidado le escribí una "B". Luego lo solté y le saque el cuchillo que tenia clavado en la manga derecha.

-Listo- dije, me levante y lo ayude a pararse.

-Espero no volver a verte acá- le dije

-Que coño me hiciste en el brazo?- me dijo mirándose el brazo

-Ya te dije, es para que te acuerdes de que no te conviene venir a joder acá- le dije y le pase su cuchillo.

-Gracias- de dijo y salto por la ventana. Yo cerré la ventana y fui al baño para lavarme las manos. Después me puse una camiseta que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, baje a la cocina a buscar un trapo, subí a mi pieza y limpie la sangre que había. Estuve como media hora limpiando, luego fui a botar la ropa que tenia sangre *la sangre ya se seco, aunque la limpie 10 veces no se va a salir* y me fui a acostar.

Estuve unos minutos pensando en lo que había pasado *volverá?* me preguntaba todo el rato, pero lo que mas me preocupaba fue esa sensación de querer matarlo y esa alegría que me dio verlo herido con sangre escurriendo. Después de 10 min caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

**Gracias a todos! Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar tu review! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Copos de nieve

**Hola! perdón por demorarme tanto en subir este cap, es que se me va el tiempo y la inspiracion (y viene el anime ¬¬) pero bueno, aquí el siguiente cap**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

Cuando me desperté mire la hora, as 06:46 a.m, me quede mirando el techo por un rato hasta que decidí levantarme, es día sábado pero no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño. Me senté en la cama y puse los pies en el suelo de madera de mi pieza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso anoche, esa fuerza, esas ganas de matarlo, la adrenalina, su cara...

Después de unos segundos volví a la tierra y me pare de la cama, camine en dirección al baño, abrí el agua caliente y me saque la ropa. Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta de las heridas y cicatrices que tenia *marcas de guerra* pensé y entre en la ducha.

El agua y el jabón entraban en mis heridas provocandome un ardor enorme, pero realmente no me importaba, mi mente estaba muy ocupada intentando entender que era lo que había pasado anoche que no tomo en cuenta el dolor. Después de unos minutos me salí de la ducha, tome una toalla y me la puse como vestido. Camine a mi armario y saque una polera negra, una sudadera del mismo color, unos pantalones mezclilla, unas lonas y me amarre el pelo con una cola de caballo.

Baje a la cocina, eran las 07:20 a.m así tenia bastante tiempo, me serví leche con cereal, me senté en la sala de estar, prendí la TV y empece a comerme mi desayuno.

Cuando termine fui a dejar el plato el fregadero y fui a buscar mi celular a mi pieza. Apenas pase por afuera de la pieza de mi padrastro escuche un ruido, no quería entrar pero la curiosidad me gano y entre. Mi padrastro estaba tirado en el suelo y con una botella de whisky tirada al lado de el, no me sorprendió, esa debe haber sido la milesima ves que lo veo en ese estado, asi que suspire y me acerque para limpiar el whisky tirado en el suelo antes de que se secara y se manchara el piso, tome la botella del piso y me fui a buscar un trapo a la cocina pero antes de que pudiera salir de a pieza el se despertó y me agarro el tobillo.

-QUE MIERDAS HACES ACA MOCOSA!? PORQUE TIENES UNA BOTE-BOTELLA DE WHISKY EN LA MANO?!-me grito

-vine porque escuche un ruido y tengo esta botella en la mano porque estaba tirada en el suelo y la estaba lim...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar el me interrumpio

-MIENTES! MALDITA MENTIROSA! SOLO TIENES 17 Y YA TE EMBRIAGAS MALDITA BORRACHA!- solte un suspiro y me reí despacio por su comentario

-no estas en posición de poder decirme borracha a mi porque no soy yo la que esta tirada en el suelo con aliento a alcohol- dije e intente safarme de su agarre pero me tiro al suelo y se paro con dificultad

-MIRATE PUTA! AHORA TU ESTAS EN EL SUELO CON UNA BOTELLA DE WHISKY EN LA MA-MANO!- me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo, sentí una corriente recorrer mi espalda seguido de un impulso de golpearlo en toda la cara pero me controle e intente pararme pero el me empujo

-ERES UNA PERRA, POR TU CULPA MI ESPOSA Y MIS ÚNICAS HIJAS MURIERON Y PARA COLMO TU SOBREVIVISTE, HUBIERA DESEADO QUE TU HUBIERAS MUERTO EN VES DE ELLAS, MALDITA PUTA, DROGADICTA, PROSTITUTA!- cada palabra que decía me daban mas ganas de golpearlo pero no podía, no porque no queria, sino porque yo estaba en desventaja ya que el tiene amigos que son policías.

-mira Pablo **(es el nombre del padrastro)**,EL HECHO DE QUE MI MADRE Y MIS HERMANAS HAYAN MUERTO NO ES MI CULPA! Y A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE QUE YO HALLA SIDO LA ÚNICA SOBREVIVIENTE! PERO INTENTO VIVIR CON ESO Y TE JURO QUE NO ME LO HACES FÁCIL! SI TANTO QUIERES ESTAR CON MI MADRE Y MIS HERMANAS HAZLE UN PUTO FAVOR A TODOS Y MÁTATE SI NO QUIERES QUE LO TERMINE HACIENDO YO!- le dije, las palabras salieron solas, ni las pensé, pero al fin me desahogue. Me pare y lo mire, me estaba mirando con odio y asco pero inmediatamente cambio su exprecíon a risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA, tu matarme a mi?! JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJ si claro, y porque no te matas tu misma? yo por lo menos tengo una familia que me quiere algo que obviamente tu no tienes, nadie te quiere, si te mueres nadie lo notaria, nadie te extrañaría, yo por fin seria feliz y dejarías de ser un estorbo en nuestras vidas, Tu haznos un favor a nosotros y suicidate-

Me dijo con una mirada de odio yo se la devolví pero el levanto su mano, ya sabia cual era el siguiente acto así que solo cerré mis ojos y sentí el impacto de su mano contra mi cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que me tiro al suelo, cuando me caí la botella de whisky se rompió convirtiéndose en miles de trozos de cristal que se esparcieron en el suelo, siento un dolor punzante en mi mano, abro los ojos y al mirar me di cuenta de que uno de los trozos de cristal se había enterrado en mi mano pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo sentí otro golpe en mi cara, mi padrastro se había sentado en mi vientre y me estaba golpeando la cara, me estaba empezando a salir sangre de la nariz no pude aguantar mas y tome uno de los pedazos de cristal del suelo y se lo incruste en el brazo. El grito y se levanto entonces aproveche y salí corriendo a mi pieza.

Apenas entre cerré la puerta con llave y me apoye en la muralla, cada día era peor, no debí haber abierto la puerta en ningun momento. Siento un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, porque mierdas no mori junto con mi familia? Empece a toser sangre por lo que voy al baño y bebo un poco de agua, levanto la mirada y me encuentro conmigo misma en el espejo, mis mejillas tienen marcas de la mano de mi padrastro y tengo algunas cortaduras por los trozos de cristal. Me lave la cara y me peine un poco, después de todo no me quiero quedar aquí hoy.

Mire la hora, las 09:03 a.m, no quiero quedarme aca pero si salgo de mi pieza me voy a encontrar con mi padrastro, tendré que salir por la ventana. Le conecte los audífonos al celular y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, abrí la ventana y me asome, me apoye del borde de a ventana, me colgué afirmándome con mis manos y salte.

Hacia frío así que me puse mi capucha y empece a caminar al parque. Realmente lo que mi padrastro me dijo me hirió mucho pero no me pondré débil solo con palabras, e sido fuerte hasta ahora y lo seguiré siendo pase lo que pase. Empieza a sonar "Had Enought" de Breaking Benjamin.

Cuando llego al parque camino a un pequeño lago que hay y me siento a la sombra de un árbol que estaba a la orilla del agua. Siempre que estoy tranquila con la mente en blanco empiezan a llegar recuerdos lindos y dolorosos, de mi madre, mis hermanas, mi padre, cuando mi vida era perfecta pero no me di cuenta hasta que la perdí...

_Voy caminando por el parque tomada de la mano de mi madre, cuando empieza a nevar. Me emociono con la nieve y empiezo a reír, debo tener unos 9 años._

_-Hija, sabias que no existen 2 copos de nieve iguales? que todos son diferentes?-_

_- No mami, no lo sabia, es verdad?-_

_-Claro que si, puedes estar toda tu vida buscando pero nunca encontraras 2 exactamente iguales-_

_-Vaya, pero si son tan pequeños, yo solo los veo como pequeñas pelotitas blancas-_

_-Pero si las miras con cuidado te das cuenta como en verdad son, si no les tomas atención o no te encargas de saber mas de ellas las veras todas iguales, pero si las conoces mejor y les prestas atención te das cuenta de que son todos diferentes y hermosos- me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa calida- Tal y como tu-_

_-Como yo?_

_-Si, puede que crean que eres igual a todos pero si se encargan de conocerte mejor se dan cuenta de lo única y hermosa que eres, mi princesa-_

_-Mami, prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo- _

_-Sabes, algún día yo me iré al cielo, como todo el mundo, pero te prometo que siempre estare a tu lado, aunque no me veas yo te protegeré y cuidare, aunque no me sientas yo siempre estaré a tu lado, abrasándote y entregándote mi amor-_

_-Te quiero mami-_

_-Yo mas mi bebe- me dice y me da un beso en la frente_

Siento que las lagrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos y se forma un nudo en mi garganta.

-Si me lo prometiste, donde estas ahora? ahora que te necesito no te veo ni te siento... te necesito mucho, necesito abrazarte... donde estas?- me digo en un susurro, siento que el viento se lleva mis lagrimas y que algo helado me cae en la nariz. Miro el cielo y veo miles de puntitos blancos cayendo, extiendo la mano y un copo cae en ella, lo miro detenidamente y logro ver un poco mas su forma pero no lo distingo mucho.

-Parece que es mas difícil de lo que me dijiste lograr conocer mejor un copo, Ahh...- susurro y acurruco mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y abraso mis piernas con mis brazos.

-Te quiero mami...-

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! pronto subiré el proximo cap! BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: Reencuentro

**Ya se que estas pensando *Porque subes los capitulos tan rapido?* Este cap lo subi tan seguido del anterior porque estoy aburrida y quiero escribir XD pero buano, aqui les dejo el cap, espero les guste ;)**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

**Jeff POV**

Después de presenciar la pelea que Barbara tubo con ese hombre vinieron miles de preguntas a mi cabeza *Porque no se defendió como lo hizo conmigo?*,*Cual fue el accidente que tubo en el que murieron sus hermanas y su madre?*,*Quien es ese hombre?*, mientras yo pensaba en esas preguntas vi a Barbara corriendo en dirección al parque, no la seguí, en cambio fui caminando al bosque. Si se preguntan como es que vi su pelea, no es que la aya estado espiando desde anoche, solo que hoy me desperté sin nada que hacer y decidí venir.

Mientras caminaba sentí algo helado caerme en la mano, mire al cielo y me di cuenta de que estaba nevando, no me extraña, estamos en invierno y hace bastante frío. Meto mis manos en el bolsillo de mi capucha y sigo caminando.

Las mañanas son muy aburridas, no puedo matar a nadie porque llamaría la atención y tampoco puedo ir a lugares con mucha gente por mi rostro. Empece a sentir una picazón en el brazo izquierdo pero cuando me rasque me dolió, me subí la manga y me encontré con el "recordatorio" que me había hecho la Barbara, esa perra me las va a pagar, nadie le gana a Jeff the killer!, soy el asesino mas buscado contra una adolescente cualquiera, si anoche me ganó fue porque tubo suerte, pero ahora estoy seguro que no se salva la perra esa.

**Barbara POV**

Me desperté con un sonido de una bocina de auto, cuando me di cuenta todavía estaba en el parque, mire el cielo, ya no estaba nevando, mire mi celular y eran las 10:42 a.m. Suspire y me levante del suelo y camine en dirección a una almacén, cuando llegue me compre una cerveza y me fui, empezó a sonar en mi celular "Get Up" de KoRn.

No sabia a donde ir, a mi casa no quiero ir si va a estar el, mi amiga se fue de viaje a Italia por unos meses, después de un rato decidí ir a un ciber. Llegue y pedí un computador, cuando me lo pasaron solo pensé en el tipo que vi anoche *como era que se llamaba? emm, j-j-JEFF! eso* empece a buscar información de el pero no aparecía nada por su nombre, entonces empece a buscar por sus características fisicas *cabello negro, chamarra blanca, pantalones negros, tenis, cuchillo, piel blanca, mejillas cortadas...* enumere todas sus características y busque pero tampoco me aparecio nada *como coño lo puedo buscar?mhhhhh, AH! ya lo buscare como asesino psicopata* pensé y busque "Asesinatos en Madrid".

Me aparecieron links de noticias de asesinatos, abrí uno al azar y lei

_"El 3 de marzo de este año se registro un asesinato en el que la victima llamada Bruno Andres fue brutalmente masacrado mientras dormía, el cadáver fue encontrado con varias puñaladas en el pecho, cortaduras en el cuello y las mejillas cortadas tratando de formar una sonrisa. Según testimonios de sus cercanos el había estado callado y nervioso los últimos días que vivió ¨Decía que sentía que lo observaban y perseguían pero pensábamos que eran imaginaciones suyas¨ declaro un familiar suyo. En la escena del crimen se encontraba escrito en una muralla "Go To Sleep" con la sangre de la victima. Se sigue buscando al culpable, todavía no se encuentras pistas que nos lleven a el"_

Leí como 10 noticias de asesinatos similares, no cabía duda, ese tal Jeff era un asesino serial y yo pude haber sido una victima mas de el si no me hubiera preparado con el cuchillo, creo que tendré que tener mas cuidado, quizás llevar una navaja conmigo a todas partes, solo por protección.

Salí del ciber y ya eran las 13:02 p.m, esta bien lo acepto, no solo investigue, también jugué, PERO NO ME CULPEN, ESA PUBLICIDAD ERA MUY CONVINCENTE Y EL JUEGO ERA BUENO! Camine a un pequeño bosque que hay a unas cuadras de mi casa, era un bosque tranquilo, nadie va, les da miedo, pero a mi no, lo encuentro relajante el estar sola escuchando música.

Camine unos 10 minutos, cuando llegue me apoyé en un árbol y mire el cielo, las nubes amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento, pero no me importaba, me encanta la lluvia. Estaba escuchando "Karakuri Burst" de Vocaloid **(yo también :3)**.

Kowashite (Destruir)  
Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i (No es suficiente? NO LO ES)  
Mitasarenai hakai shoudou (Mis impulsos destructibos son insaciables)  
Moroi moroi moroi hito nante (Frágil, Frágil, Frágil son los humanos)

Estaba cantando mientras sentía el viento en mi cara pero un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, se escucho como si alguien pisara una rama, el escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no era miedo a lo que pudiera ser, era miedo a que me atacara y yo no tengo con que defenderme. Empece a buscar con la mirada alguna rama tirada en el suelo pero antes de poder hacer nada algo me tomo el brazo.

-Buscas esto?-...

* * *

**Gracias por leer :3! espero que les guste! lo siento si me quedo muy corto pero lo compensare subiendo el prox cap mas pronto ;D, BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sueños y sangre

**Hola! perdón por no subir un cap antes pero entre que se me fue la inspiración y que e tenido unos problemas no e podido pero tranquilos que aqui esta el nuevo cap!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

-Buscas esto?- sentí una voz detrás mio, me solté rápidamente y mire a quien me había dado el puto susto de mi vida y adivinen quien era, si, era el hijo de puta de Jeff.

-Ah, solo eres tu, me preocupe, pensé que era un ladrón o algo asi- le dije indiferente, el solo gruño y frunció el seño, no pude evitar reírme en mis adentros, realmente tener esa sonrisa no le ayudaba a verse enojado.

-El hecho de que la otra vez no te maté no te da derecho a burlarte de un asesino serial , pero si lograste sobrevivir la otra vez solo fue suerte, suerte que esta vez no tendrás- me dijo mientras que su sonrisa se deformaba y soltaba una risita psicópata. Adiviné inmediatamente cual era su plan por lo que me prepare para esquivar cualquier ataque y busque con la mirada cualquier objeto que me sirviera para atacarle o por lo menos para detener sus movimientos.

-Al parecer te estas preparando, no?, pues mejor aun, así sera mas divertido, pero no me decepciones- me dijo mientras sentí que se reía, esa risa profunda y ronca que se mezclaba con el sonido del viento rosando los arboles y el movimiento de las ramas.

Empezó a sonar "Clint Eastwood" de Gorillaz, por un momento pareció que todo estaba silencioso, no escuchaba nada mas que el sonido de la música retumbando en mi cabeza,mire para un lado mio y logre ver una rama perfecta para atacar pero antes de que pudiera recogerla Jeff se lanzó hacia mi elevando su cuchillo, yo me tire hacia donde estaba la rama esquivando a Jeff y recogiendo mi nueva arma, me levante y apunte la rama a la cabeza de Jeff, el me esquivo e intentó cortarme el estomago, yo me tire para atrás pero mis audífonos no corrieron la misma suerte y fueron cortados por el cuchillo de mi adversario.

-CABRON! MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MIS AUDÍFONOS!- le grite apuntando a mis audífonos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, enserio te enojas por estupideces- me dijo riendo a carcajadas lo que hizo me encabronara mas y le lance, literalmente, la rama a la cabeza la cual le llego en toda la frente, provocando que el chillara de dolor y se sobara la frente, empece a reírme a carcajadas y a apretarme el estomago.

-V-valla, parece que m-mi suerte no se a ido- le dije ya calmándome un poco, el gruño y saco su mano de su frente revelando un moretón que le deje, era demasiado notorio, era como una mancha morada en una hoja blanca, al verlo de ese modo no pude evitar comenzar a reir de nuevo, el se puso rojo de la ira y se avalanso contra mi apuntando su cuchillo a mi cuello, yo me tire a un lado pero al parecer el predijo que iba a hacer eso y se tiró al mismo lado que yo causándome una cortadura en el hombro, chillé un poco por el dolor y lo empujé. Me sujete el hombro y sentí húmedo, me revise la mano y vi sangre.

-Hablaste muy pronto perra- me dijo Jeff todavía enojado, lo mire enfurecida, me habia manchado con sangre mi sudadera favorita *Me las vas a pagar gilipollas*.

Tome valor y corrí hacia el preparándome para quitarle el cuchillo, levante la mano izquierda a la altura de su cuchillo pero antes de que pudiera quitárselo el me enterró el cuchillo en mi mano atravesándola por completo, miles de gotas rojas empezaron a caer de mi mano hacia mis pies, el saco el cuchillo provocando que yo soltara un grito de dolor, miré mi mano y vi que tanto esta como mi brazo estaban teñidos de rojo. Caí de rodillas en el suelo y escuche como el se reía de mi, sentí un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas salir de mis ojos.

-Nose porque peleo tanto por algo que no tiene valor, sufro tanto por algo que ya no quiero, que sentido tiene pelear si ya no tienes un motivo para hacerlo? Talvez Pablo tiene razón y mi muerte seria mejor para todos...- dije con la voz quebrada mientras miraba mi mano ensangrentada.

**Jeff POV**

Noté que su voz estaba quebrada cuando hablo, estaba llorando? bien, eso significa que la perra esta sufriendo. La quede mirando y ella elevo la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas mojadas.

-Sabes, si quieres matame, le estarías haciendo un favor a todos- me dijo sonriendo, realmente no entiendo, hace unos segundos ella estaba peleando y ahora me esta pidiendo que la mate, que carajos le pasa?

-No, no te matare- le dije, realmente me gustaba mas matar a mis victimas si ellas sufrían y rogaban por su vida pero si me piden que los mate no tiene chiste.

-QUE? PORQUE NO? as intentado matarme 2 veces y ahora que al fin me dejare matar no lo haces?- me dijo enfurecida, y ahora se enoja porque no la mato, QUE MIERDA TIENE ESTA EN LA CABEZA?

-No me importa cuanto ruegues no te matare-

-_suspiro_ Mi padrastro me dijo que yo solo era un estorbo, que a nadie le iba a importar mi muerte por lo que si me matas nadie sospechará nada y no tendrás problemas con la policía, por favor matame de una vez por todas!- entonces el hombre que le estaba gritando hoy en la mañana era su padrastro, eh? tiene sentido que ella quiera morir pero no lo are, si lo hago le estaría haciendo un favor y no quiero hacer nada bueno por esta perra.

-No lo are, si tanto quieres morir porque no te matas tu misma?-

-Porque si me suicido le estaría dando en el gusto a mi padrastro-

-Pero si te mato también le estarías dando en el gusto, el solo quiere verte muerta pero no necesariamente por suicidio- le dije indiferentemente, ella me quedo mirando y se levanto lentamente y tambaleando un poco. Suspiro y miro al suelo.

-Y ahora como quieres que vuelva a mi casa? no pasare desapercibida de esta forma- me dijo señalando la sangre que tenia en su ropa y en su mano.

-Puedes llevar tu sudadera en la mano y limpiar la sangre en un lago que hay por aqui cerca- le dije señalando a la dirección en la que estaba el lago, ella solo asintió,empezó a caminar y paso por al lado mio.

-Gracias- la escuche decir mientras sentía que dejaba de caminar detrás mio, me voltee y ella me estaba dando la espalda.

-Porque?-

-Porque si no fuera por ti no tendría donde descargar mis ganas de asesinar a mi padrastro-me dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza dejando que yo le lograra ver el rostro de perfil y distinguí que estaba sonriendo, luego dirigió su mirada al frente y siguió caminando.

Realmente no se que pensar, no se si enojarme porque cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de matarla ella lo arruino o si seguir como si nada, después de todo si ella sigue así o se suicida o mata a su padrastro, y si eso llega a pasar no me lo quiero perder...

**Barbara POV**

Empece a caminar en la dirección que me señalo Jeff, mire mi celular, estaba un poco manchado con sangre pero lo limpie con el aliento y una parte de mi sudadera que no estaba manchada, mire la hora y eran las 18:56 p.m, si me apuro llegare como a las 20:00 p.m a mi casa y a esa hora no suele estar mi padrastro, espero que hoy no sea una excepción.

Camine unos 10 minutos y cuando empece a creer que Jeff me habia mentido sobre el lago llegue a un lugar en el que no habían tantos arboles y en el medio habia un lago, el lago no era muy grande y tenia aguas transparentes, era un lugar bastante lindo. Me saque la sudadera y la sumergí en el agua, luego sumergí mis manos para empezar a sacarme la sangre que tenia en los brazos y en la cara pero cuando sumergí la mano que tenia la herida sentí un ardor enorme, sentía como el agua penetraba en mi carne y se mezclaba con mi sangre, me mordí los labios para aguantar el dolor y procedí a limpiarme.

Después de limpiarme toda la sangre que pude saque mi sudadera del agua, me levante y empece a caminar con la sudadera en la mano sana, rezaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de la sangre de mis pantalones y de mi herida, procuré ser sigilosa e ir por lugares mas solos para llegar a mi casa sin problemas.

Camine varios unos 40 minutos que a mi se me hicieron 4 horas sin mi música, cuando salí del bosque ya eran las 19:32 p.m, suspire y seguí caminando en dirección a mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa sin ningún problema, había logrado pasar desapercibida y para mi suerte Pablo no estaba, suspire, camine a la habitación en donde tenemos la lavadora, eche mi sudadera a lavar y subí a mi habitación. Busque en mi baño las vendas que tenia guardadas en caso de emergencia y me cure todas las heridas pero el de la mano fue la mas dolorosa porque tuve que echarme alcohol para que no se me infectara, pero después de unos minutos el ardor cesó.

Me puse mi "pijama" y baje a buscar algo de comer, me serví un sándwich de jamón y queso con una taza de té. Me senté en el sillón de la sala de estar, prendí la TV y me empece a comer el sándwich.

_Se a descubierto un nuevo asesinato en el que la victima fue brutalmente mutilada, este es ya el quinto asesinato que se registra en lo que llevamos de este mes y todos los asesinatos han sido cometidos de la misma manera, ahora vamos a ir con la reportera Carolina Montero que nos va a dar mas detalles del suceso..._

Apenas escuche eso apague la TV y sonreí de lado mirando la taza de te que sostenía en mis manos.

-No te as quedado sin sangre esta noche, cierto?- me dije a mi misma mientras miraba el vapor del te y le daba el ultimo sorbo. Me levante, fui a dejar la taza en el fregadero y subí a mi pieza. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me dirigí a mi cama, me acosté y me quede mirando el techo unos segundos, luego me quede dormida...

_Abrí los ojos y vi que me encontraba en el bosque, mire a mi alrededor y no había nada mas que arboles pero cuando me voltee apareció un espejo alfrente mio, yo estaba usando un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, tenia una rosa morada en un lado de la cintura, no tenia mangas y estaba usando unas converse negras y el pelo suelto, realmente me gustaba como me veía, derrepente apareció detrás mio Pablo, lo mire atraves del espejo pero todo se volvió oscuro, se escucho un grito y la oscuridad desapareció dejándome ver la macabra escena, había gente muerte y mutilada por todas parte, el espejo tenia gotas de sangre y yo estaba cubierta de ese liquido espeso y carmesí, mi vestido estaba rasgado en la parte del vientre, mis zapatillas estaban llenas de sangre y en mi mano había un cuchillo con sangre, mire paralizada la situación pero al ver el cuerpo inerte de mi padrastro el cual tenia solo un brazo, media pierna y miles de apuñaladas en el pecho, no pude evitar sonreír. Mire como empezaba a escurrir sangre por el espejo luego todo se volvió negro y solo el espejo se veía, la sangre desapareció del espejo y logre ver como mi boca formaba una sonrisa __maniática y mis pupilas solo eran 2 puntos en mis ojos. Toque el espejo con mi mano y este se rompió dejándome en un espacio negro.__  
_

Me desperté agitada por un sonido de como si algo se cayera en el primer piso, mire la hora en el reloj de mi velador, eran las 3:31 a.m, adiviné inmediatamente que Pablo había llegado ebrio como siempre así que camine a mi puerta para ponerle llave antes de que el llegue y empiece a molestar como siempre pero antes de poder ponerle llave entró Pablo empujando la puerta.

-Q-que bueno que e-estas aqui, ne-necesito hablar algo con-contigo- me dijo mientras veía que se sacaba el cinturón...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! perdon por no subir el cap antes pero como dije e tenido problemas pero para compensarles hice el cap mas largo. dejen reviews, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Yo no quería

**HOLA! se que no acostumbro a subir capitulos tan seguidos pero me inspire y aproveche el momento xd bueno dejemos de hablar y a leer!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

-Q-que bueno que e-estas aquí, ne-necesito hablar algo con-contigo- me dijo mientras veía que se sacaba el cinturón, yo retrocedí unos pasos pero me tropecé y caí de espalda en el suelo, el se acercaba a mi con el cinturón en la mano y con una mirada enojada. Mire para todos lados para ver si había algo con que pegarle pero no tenia nada a mi alcance, sentía miedo a lo que el me podía hacer en ese estado, mi respiración se agitaba mas con cada paso que el daba hacia mi.

-S-sabes, estuve pensando en que tu siempre me has molestado e irritado pero yo nunca te e castigado como debo, pensé que como soy la única persona que te cuida también debo castigarte cuando te portas mal, y hoy te as portado como una perra, tu madre estaría revolcándose en su tumba- me dijo mientras se paraba al frente mio, intente levantarme pero el me puso su pie en el estomago impidiendo que me moviera, lo mire con miedo e ira, el elevo su cinturón y lo bajo rápidamente en dirección a mi pierna, apenas el cinturón impactó con mi piel sentí un ardor terrible y solté un grito.

El repitió el acto en el mismo lugar y cuando me golpeo sentí como si mi piel se rajara, yo grite mientras las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, luego me golpeo en los brazos y el vientre, el me miro con cara de satisfacción y yo sentía ardor en todo mi cuerpo.

-Esto es lo que te faltaba, tus padres te malcriaron, ellos también debieron haber hecho esto para que aprendieras a respetar a los mayores-

-Eres un hijo de puta, como quieres que te respete y si eres un alcohólico despreciable- le escupí las palabras mientras lo miraba a los ojos con ira.

-YO SOY EL QUE TE ALIMENTA, SIN MI ESTARÍAS MUERTA POR LO QUE TENDRÁS QUE RESPETARME COMO SI FUERA TU PADRE!- me grito mientras me golpeaba en el brazo.

-TU NO ERES MI PADRE! NO TE CREAS SUPERIOR A MI SOLO PORQUE ERES MAYOR, TE RESPETARE COMO MI PADRE EL DÍA EN EL QUE DEJES DE BEBER, EN EL QUE DEJES DE INSULTARME Y MALTRATARME PORQUE SE TE DA LA GANA, EL DÍA EN EL QUE DE VERDAD TE MEREZCAS MI RESPETO... te juro que si fueras mi padre yo ya me hubiera matado, admiro a mis hermanas y a mi madre por haber aguantado a un hijo de puta como tu...- le grite mientras mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el me miro con ira unos segundos para luego elevar el cinturón y estrellarlo contra mi cara.

Me toque la mejilla y estaba ardiendo luego el me saco la mano de la cara y me volvió a golpear en la cara, ya no podía mas, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a terminar matando, o que yo lo iba a matar a el así que junte fuerza y lo patié en la cara, el se tiro hacia atras y yo me levante, luego avance hacia el y lo golpee con el puño en el rostro, sentía adrenalina y un impulso de seguir golpeándolo, lo patie por ultima vez en el estomago, tome una sudadera, mis zapatillas, un pantalón que tenia ahí tirado, me puse la sudadera lo mas rápido que pude, tiré las zapatillas con mis pantalones por la ventana y salté. Cuando caí agarre mi pantalón y me lo puse junto con mis zapatillas, como mi pijama era una camiseta que me llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cadera pasaba desapercibido, me puse la capucha mire a mi ventana y escuche como mi padrastro rompía un vidrio.

-VEN MALDITA PERRA ESCURRIDIZA!- apenas lo escuche decir eso empece a correr lo mas rapido que pudiera, el es demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse vencer por mi, si no consigue lo que quiere su ego lo torturará.

Corría rumbo al lago que me había nombrado Jeff, ese era un buen lugar para relajarme. Corría tan rápido como pudiese hasta que sentí un tiro en los músculos de mis piernas y la herida que me había hecho Pablo con el cinturón se abrió mas, me detuve y chille de dolor, me mire la pierna y en la parte en la que estaba la herida se empezó a formar una mancha roja que fue agrandándose.

-Mierda... me duele mucho- me dije a mi misma mientras apretaba los dientes y maldecía a Pablo pero derrepente se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi sueño en el que sonrió con un cuchillo en la mano mientras veo a el cuerpo inerte de Pablo mutilado, la imagen desapareció de mi mente apenas vino, me quede mirando el suelo.

*Porque...?* pensé hasta que volví en mi y seguí corriendo en dirección al bosque. Después de unos minutos llegue al bosque y me apoye en un árbol, la herida me dolía demasiado y no podía seguir corriendo, me miré la mano vendada y mi pierna. *Que mierda hice para merecer esto?* pensé mientras me sentaba apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Mire el cielo unos segundos y agache la cabeza, mi cara todavía me ardía, mi cuerpo debía tener unas 100 cicatrices.

-No puedo ir al instituto así, tendré que esperar que mis heridas cicatricen...- me dije a mi misma mirándome la mano hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, eleve la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos penetrantes y esa sonrisa maniática de Jeff.

-Que te paso?- me pregunto Jeff mirando la marca de mi mejilla.

-Nada...- le dije bajando la cabeza y tapándome con mi capucha la cara.

-Si no te hubiera pasado nada no tendrías esa marca en la cara, y porque hay sangre en tu pantalón? con quien peleaste?- me dijo Jeff con un tono preocupado.

-Con el hijo de puta de mi padrastro...- le dije con enojo.

-Que paso ahora?- me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mio-

-Que te importa?-

-Si no me importara no te preguntaría-

-Y porque lo quieres saber?-

-Porque te veo con sangre en la pierna y marcas en la cara-

-_suspiro _Bueno, mi padrastro entro a mi pieza con su cinturón en la mano y me empezó a golpear, yo lo empuje y vine corriendo para acá- le dije.

-Porque te golpeo con un cinturón?-

-Yo que se, seguramente estaba ebrio como siempre y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que golpearme e insultarme, como siempre...- le dije.

-Ah... pero sabes, si quieres lo mando a dormir- me dijo con un tono un tanto psicopata, pero esa voz ya no me causaba miedo, su presencia no me intimidaba, me sentía bien con el...

-No se si es buena idea pero lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- le dije mientras sonreía de lado.

-Y que piensas hacer ahora? quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-No puedo volver a casa, cuando me fui mi padrastro se encabrono, si vuelvo me matara seguramente-

-Entonces?-

-Nose...-

-Mira, hagamos esto, yo te llevare a casa y me quedare cerca, si algo pasa yo te ayudare, vale?- realmente me sorprende que me ayude tanto, el me quería asesinar hace unas horas y ahora me ayuda.

-Por mi esta bien..- le dije y le sonreí, el se levantó y me ayudo a pararme. Empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, íbamos muy callados y era un silencio incomodo asique decidí hablar para romper con ese silencio.

-Emmm, Jeff, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si, claro-

-Porque me ayudas si hace unas horas me odiabas y me querías matar?- apenas le dije eso sentí que se puso tenso, se quedo callado unos segundos, como si pensara en una respuesta.

-Para ser sincero, nose, quizás porque es divertido pelear contigo y si te mata el no podre hacerlo yo- me dijo con tono despreocupado, esa respuesta me decepciono un poco, como si esperara oír otra cosa.

-Ah...- le dije mientras veía mi casa cada vez mas cerca.

-N-no quiero, entrar...- le dije, me daba miedo lo que pudiera hacer Pablo en ese estado.

-Porfavor, a mi casi me matas pero le tienes miedo a un gordo que nunca a hecho ejercicio en su vida- no pude evitar reirme por su comentario.

-Vale, gracias por ayudarme- le dije y camine al árbol que esta enfrente e mi ventana, lo trepé y entre a mi pieza, había vidrio roto en algunas partes pero no había nadie, entre al baño y tampoco lo vi.*Si voy a quedarme aqui necesito algo con que defenderme* pensé mientras abría lentamente la puerta de mi pieza dispuesta a ir a buscar un cuchillo a la cocina.

**Jeff POV**

Me senté en el árbol que esta enfrente a la casa de Barbara y empece a mirar el cielo. Realmente no tengo ni puta idea del porque la ayudo, se supone que la debería matar y disfrutar su sufrimiento pero igual la ayudo, nose que me pasa pero no me gusta.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuché un ruido fuerte en el primer piso, salte del árbol y corrí a la ventana, la rompí y entre, corrí a la cocina y antes de llegar escuche un grito, entre desesperado y lo que vi algo que no me esperaba, vi a Barbara con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano y el cuerpo de su tio en el suelo, la quede mirando sorprendido y ella parecía en trance, no hacia nada, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro pero apenas la toque ella me miro con miedo.

-J-Jeff, yo, yo...- tartamudeaba, estaba en shock, derrepente veo sangre en su hombro, en su brazo y en su pierna, eran las heridas que yo le hice y la herida que le dejo Pablo, se habían abierto y estaban sangrando, la mire y ella estaba pálida mirando el cuerpo de Pablo.

-Yo no quería, el me obligo, el me iba a matar si no lo hacia yo primero, yo no, no...- antes de que terminara de hablar se desmayo, yo lo tome y me di cuenta de que se había desmayado por falta de sangre, le quite el cuchillo de la mano, me puse la capucha y empece a caminar al hospital, si usaba la capucha iba a pasar desapercibido por lo que no había problemas, pero mas me preocupaba Barbara, porque? nose... pero no queria que nada malo le pasara...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo cap! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Agradecida

**Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(Notas de autora)**

* * *

Después de caminar por varios minutos llegamos al hospital, tome aire y entre con Barbara en brazos.

-ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE? ESTA MAL HERIDA!- grite, realmente no se porque lo hice pero si no lo hacia seguro se demorarian años en atenderme.

Apenas los encargados y enfermeras que andaban por ahí me escucharon, me vieron con Barbara en brazos y llena de sangre y corrieron a atenderla, una enfermera pidió una camilla y, con ayuda de otras personas, la recostó para luego ponerle una mascarilla de oxigeno y conectarla a una bolsita de suero.

Llevaron la camilla a una habitación y yo los seguí, vi que Barbara estaba empezando a mover un poco los dedos por lo que me tranquilice.

Seguí avanzando detrás de la camilla hasta que entraron por una puerta que decía emergencias, intente entrar pero una enfermera me detuvo.

-Usted espere aquí afuera porfavor- me dijo y entro por la misma puerta por la que entraron a Barbara, me apoyé en la muralla y suspire *Lo que pasa cuando uno intenta matar a la persona equivocada...* .

Después de varios minutos vi a un doctor salir por la puerta con una mascarilla.

-Usted es el que trajo a Barbara?- me pregunto con un tono serio.

-Si, ella esta bien?- le pregunte un poco preocupado al ver la seriedad de el.

-Si, usted la trajo justo a tiempo, unos minutos mas tarde y se hubiera desangrado, no tiene nada muy grave pero me llamó la atención que varias de sus heridas estaban hechas con un objeto punzante- *mierda, mierda, mierda*- por lo que me gustaría que usted me contestara unas cuantas preguntas- trague saliva y asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, primero, usted sabe el nombre de la paciente?-

-Si, se llama Barbara-

-No se sabe su nombre entero?-

-No-

-Cual es su nombre?- no le puedo decir mi verdadero nombre... tendre que inventar uno...

-Jack-

-Bien, usted que clase de vinculo tiene con la paciente?-

-Soy su amigo- que otra cosa le podía decir? no creo que haya reaccionado bien si le digo que soy un asesino y ella una de mis victimas **(todavía la consideras una victima a ella? -.-)**.

-Perfecto, ahora, usted sabe lo que le paso a Barbara?-

-No, yo solo fui a visitarla y cuando llegue la encontré así- perfecto, PERFECTO, no se oye nada sospechoso ¬¬.

-Bien, mire, nosotros vamos a llamar a la policía para que venga a tomar su declaración, usted solo tiene que contarles todo lo que sabe, por ahora espere aquí y no se preocupe por su amiga que pronto estará bien, por ahora la trasladaremos a una sala de recuperación y estará internada hasta que sus heridas se cicatricen mejor-

-A que sala sera trasladada?-

-A la sala 24-B-

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- me dijo para luego irse caminando, lo seguí con la mirada por un rato y fui al baño.

Entre al baño y me saque la capucha, me lavé las manos y la cara y me miré el recordatorio que me dejo Barbara la primera vez que nos vimos, ya estaba cicatrizando y casi no se nota, luego me baje la manga y volví a ponerme la capucha.

*quien diría que yo, el asesino mas buscando, terminaría en esta situación preocupado de una niña que hace unos días estuvo a punto de ser una mas de mis victimas...* pensé y suspire, salí del baño y camine a la recepción.

Cuando llegué a la recepción pregunte por la habitación 24-B y me dieron una indicaciones de como llegar, di las gracias y fui a donde me habían dicho. Llegue a un pasillo largo con muchas habitaciones, busque con la mirada la puerta que decía 24-B, apenas la vi entré.

Barbara estaba en una cama con unos cables en los brazos que estaban conectados a una maquina que mostraba el pulso, ella estaba durmiendo y lo único que se escuchaba era el "PI-PI-PI" de la maquina que mostraba el pulso y estaba conectada a una bolsita de suero, me fijé que tenia varias vendas, mas vendas de las que debería tener, no recuerdo que tuviera tantas heridas. Me senté en una silla que había al lado de la cama y la quede mirando.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vi que movió el brazo, la mire a los ojos y los empezó a abrir luego giro su cabeza en mi dirección y me quedo mirando.

-Hola- le dije pero no me contesto solo me quedo mirando confundida.

-H-hola- me dijo y sonrió levemente.

-Como te encuentras?-

-No muy bien, me duele la cabeza y los brazos- me dijo y luego miro a su alrededor.

-Donde estoy?- me pregunto confundida.

-Estamos en el hospital-

-Porque? Que me paso?- me dijo mientras intentaba sentarse, sus brazos temblaban mucho pero se sentó y me miró.

-Bueno, después de que te vi con el cuchillo en la mano te desmayaste y tus heridas comenzaron a sangrar por...- antes de que terminara de explicarle ella me interrumpió.

-Cuchillo? Porque estaba yo con un cuchi...- me pregunto mas confundida aun pero se quedo callada antes de terminar y agacho la cabeza *Ya se acordó...*.

-El esta... muerto, cierto?- me dijo con un hilo de voz mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-No lo se, no me fije si estaba vivo o no cuando te traje- le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

-Ah...- me dijo agachando su cabeza de nuevo haciendo que su flequillo le tapara casi toda la cara, solo podia ver su boca, lo que me llamo la atención fue que estaba seria pero luego vi que sonrió.

-_Espero que este muerto...- _la escuche susurrar, la quede mirando unos segundos hasta que la escuche suspirar y elevó la cabeza.

-Y... que te han dicho? cuando me voy a poder ir?- me dijo mientras giraba la cabeza en mi dirección.

-Me han dicho que te podrás ir cuando tus heridas mejoren, tal vez una semana-

-Vale...- me dijo y se quedo callada. Después de un rato la escuche suspirar.

-Gracias...- eh? porque me a dicho gracias?

-Porque?-

-Porque aunque matarme esté en tus planes me ayudas, seguramente me hubiera muerto si no me hubieras traído, gracias...- me dijo y miro a la ventana. La quede mirando, realmente no es mi intención ayudarla pero algo me impide que le pase algo malo, no se como explicarlo, realmente no se como...

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, me gire a ver quien era y vi a 2 policias entrando, miré a la Barbara y ella estaba sorprendida.

-Discúlpenos si entramos tan repentinamente pero venimos a buscar a el señor Jack para hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio- dijo uno de los policías dando un paso adelante, yo me levante de la silla y camine a la puerta.

-Vuelvo en un rato Barbara, cuídate- le dije para luego salir por la puerta, ellos se pararon en medio del pasillo, yo me puse a lado de ellos y uno sacó una libreta con un lápiz y empezó a escribir algo.

-Bien señor Jack, necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo que vio antes de venir al hospital- me dijo uno de ellos con un tono mas serio que el del doctor.

-Bueno, yo iba de visita a la casa de Barbara, cuando llegue me fijé en que la puerta estaba abierta, entré y me encontré con Barbara tirada en el piso con sangre en todas partes...-

-Usted no sabe que fue lo que le paso?-

-No, cuando llegue estaba así, según lo que dice el doctor tenia heridas hechas con objetos punzantes por lo que lo mas probable es que la hayan atacado o asaltada- le dije lo mas serio posible, vi que el policía que tenia la libreta escribía mientras yo hablaba.

-Bien, no vio a ninguna otra persona en la escena?- mierda, si le digo que si seguramente irán a buscarlo y si esta vivo dará su testimonio y encerraran a la Barbara pero si le digo que no irán a buscar evidencias y al ver que había otra persona sospecharan de mi-

-No recuerdo bien, solo vi a la Barbara y apenas la vi la traje, no me fijé- bueno, espero que Barbara lo aya matado.

-Vale, muchas gracias por aportar, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos, adiós- me dijeron y se retiraron, los seguí con la mirada y entre a la habitación de Barbara.

**Barbara POV.**

Escuche unos murmullos desde el pasillo, luego silencio y vi a Jeff entrar.

-Y? que paso? porque te llamaron?- le pregunte un tanto preocupada.

-Bueno, me preguntaron que te paso e invente que yo llegue a tu casa y estabas tirada en el suelo, no te preocupes...- me dijo, yo estaba muy preocupada y el se dio cuenta, me quedo mirando unos segundos

-Que pasa?-

-Esque si Pablo sobrevive podrá decir que yo lo ataque y terminare en prisión-

-No creo, si el dice lo que paso tu puedes decir que el te agredió y el terminara perdiendo-

-No entiendes, el tiene amigos policías que me odian, si Pablo llega con aunque sea 1 moretón termino perdiendo yo...- estoy muy preocupada, espero que el hijo de puta de Pablo aya muerto... mire a Jeff un momento, el estaba mirando el suelo.

-Yo debería odiarte y matarte...- lo mire y el me miraba serio y confundido-... desde que te conozco todo es malo, seguramente si no te hubiera conocido ahora no estaría acá, estaría en mi cama leyendo un libro lamentándome porque mañana tengo clases, pero tengo que aceptar que esto es mas divertido que lo otro- le dije sonriendo de lado, el me miro divertido y soltó una risita, tengo que decir que aunque esas ganas de matarlo siguen ahí agradezco lo mucho que me a ayudado aunque no lo entiendo, el se esta metiendo en un problema del cual perfectamente podria salir, no entiendo porque sigue conmigo, pero agradezco que no se vaya...

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer! espero que les aya gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Valla vida la mia

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! lamento haberme demorado tanto con este fic pero e tenido muchos problemas, desde ahora en adelante se me ara mas difícil subir caps ya que me van a cortar el internet por quien sabe cuantos meses asique subiré caps cuando pueda, pero dejemos de hablar y vamos a leer!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 dias desde que me internaron en el hospital y todavía no me dan noticias ni de Pablo ni de cuando podre salir. Jeff me ha visitado todos los días y me cuenta como mata sus victimas y cosas así, realmente no me importa nada de eso pero es mas divertido que nada aunque no puedo estar ni 5 segundos sin pensar en lo que esta pasando, pensar que hace 1 semana mi vida era normal y ahora estoy en un hospital sin saber si maté o no a mi padrastro y con un asesino psicópata que me quiere matar visitándome todos los días, cuando pienso en eso no puedo evitar soltar alguna risa, valla vida que llevo.

Realmente no se ni que día es, solo se que deben ser las 12:00 a.m y sin mi música me aburro de sobre manera. Escucho que tocan la puerta, espero que me digan que me puedo ir.

-Pase-

-Sra. Brown, tiene visitas- ahh... es solo Jeff ¬¬

-Dígale que pase-

-Esta bien, puede pasar- dijo la enfermera para afuera de la habitación, mire a la puerta y me di cuenta de que la visita no era exactamente de Jeff...

-NAYA!- vi entrar a una chica de cabello cafe oscuro ondulado y largo con ojos color miel y tes blanca, contextura delgada y de mi misma estatura.

-BARBI!- me dijo mi amiga Nayarett mientras corría a mi cama y me abrazaba, yo le respondí el abrazo y luego ella se aparto, ella es la única que me llama Barbi, sinceramente odio que me digan así pero no me molesta con ella, somos amigas desde que tengo 13 y siempre me apoyó, incluso cuando ni mis padres estuvieron a mi lado ella me ayudaba.

-Que te paso Barbi? como llegaste a quedar así?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de mi cama.

-Larguiiiiiisima historia, después te cuento- le dije apuntándole discretamente a las cámaras de seguridad, no le contare sobre Jeff ahora, no se como reaccione pero si le contare sobre Pablo pero si le digo acá saldré perjudicada, ella miró mi mano y supo a que me refería.

-Esta bien, cuando salgas del hospital me cuentas, si?- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Si, pero me gustaría saber como esque supiste que yo estaba acá? y no que estabas en Italia?-

-Si estaba en Italia pero volví hace unos 2 días y al ir a visitarte me encontré con una escena del crimen, casi me morí hasta que un policía me dijo que estabas acá y aquí estoy, AH y te traje un regalito- me dijo mientras me mostraba una caja de chocolate blanco, apenas lo vi se lo arrebate de las manos y lo abrí para empezar a saborear ese manjar de los dioses.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, sabia que ibas a hacer eso- me dijo mientras se reía, intentó sacarme uno pero la mire con una mirada asesina.

-Vale, vale, son todos tuyos, al cabo que ni quería- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Yo me reí y seguí comiendo.

Luego de varios minutos hablando de lo que había hecho en Italia escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Pase- dije dejando la caja de chocolates a un lado de la cama. Sentí como se abría la puerta y vi entrar a Jeff, apenas vi a Jeff sentí la mirada de Naya encima mio, la mire y tenia una mirada que decía "quien es el? cuéntamelo todo".

-Emmm, hola...- escuche decir a Jeff.

-Hola- le dije.

-Bien Barbi, me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo Naya mientras se levantaba de su silla y salia por la puerta. Mire a la puerta y luego a Jeff.

-Quien era ella?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Una amiga, por?-

-Por nada, solo curiosidad...- me dijo con un tono despreocupado.

-Es mi UNICA AMIGA y si le haces algo...-

-No le are nada, solo quería saber-

-Mas te vale- le dije mientras sacaba un chocolate de la caja y apenas me lo comí sentí la mirada rogante de Jeff

-No te dare-

-PORFAVOR! YO TE SALVE LA VIDA, ME LO DEBES!- me dijo mientras me sacudía del brazo.

-No te debo nada, y para de sacudirme, pareces niño pequeño- dicho esto Jeff me soltó y se cruzó de brazos, lo mire unos segundos y le di una mitad de un chocolate.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras se comía el chocolate.

-De nada...-

-Pero porque tan poco?!-

-Agradece que te di un poco!- le dije y seguí comiendo.

-Tsk... oye, tengo noticias- me dijo y yo inmediatamente lo mire.

-Sobre que?- le dije curiosa.

-Bueno a decir verdad son 3, 2 buenas y 1 mala, cual quieres oír primero?- me dijo con una voz seria que me preocupo un poco.

-Emmmm, las buenas-

-Bueno, cuando llegue pase a recepción a preguntar sobre cuando te dan de alta y me dijeron que hoy en la tarde, y la otra es que tu padrastro esta muerto...- me dijo Jeff sin cambiar su tono serio, yo estaba a punto de saltar de la cama pero solo sonreí.

-Y la mala?-

-La mala es que como tu padrastro murió la policía me dijo que te tendrán que llevar a un orfanato...- apenas escuche eso mi sonrisa se borro, no soportare mas de 1 semana en un orfanato, ya tengo 17, perfectamente puedo vivir sola, no?

-Hoy te dan de alta a las 14:00 p.m y entras mañana a las 12:00 a.m al orfanato-

-Mañana que día es?-

-Domingo-

-Y no te dijeron nada sobre el instituto?-

-Si, queda cerca de tu Instituto, mañana te llevo-

-Vale...- le dije mirando el piso, luego mire a un reloj que había colgado a un lado de la puerta, eran las 13:37 p.m.

-Oye, apenas te mejores me debes una pelea, eh?- me dijo Jeff con un tono burlon, lo mire y me reí. Cualquier persona normal estaría muerta de miedo con Jeff a su lado pero a mi no me da miedo, me siento protegida a su lado, aunque todavía quiere matarme.

-Me debes un par de audífonos, sabes?-

-Jajajajaja, si claro...- me dijo riendo, lo quede mirando y aunque tuviera puesta su capucha lograba ver sus ojos, que ahora que me doy cuenta son color celeste, no se porque pero cuando lo miro siento como si me hicieran presión en pecho y me quedara sin aire, nose como explicarlo, es algo que nunca había sentido pero no me gusta porque la única palabra que pega con esta sensación es la única palabra que menos quiero sentir con el. Sentí que mi cara ardía por lo que baje la mirada a mi cama y deje que me pelo tapara mi rostro.

-Permiso, le vengo a dejar su ropa para que se cambie- escuche a una enfermera entrar *gracias a dios, bendita seas!* mire mi ropa y me di cuenta de que estaba limpia.

-Gracias- dije y me levante de la camilla, lo bueno de ese hospital era la ropa que le daban a los pacientes, no era esa típica bata que se cerraba por detrás, era una blusa verde con unos pantalones del mismo color. Tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño de la sala.

-No me tardo- le dije a Jeff y luego entre al baño.

**Jeff POV**

-No me tardo- me dijo ella y luego entro en el baño. *Soy yo o se sonrojo cuando me miró? no... deben ser imaginaciones mías, pero que me pasa? porque me fijo en eso?! pero no puedo dejar en pensar en sus ojos calipsos y en lo bonita que se veía sonrojada...* apenas pensé en eso sentí que mi cara ardía y escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, vi que la Barbara ya estaba vestida, me levante de la silla y camine a la puerta.

-Vamos?- le pregunte

-Si...- me dijo caminando a la puerta. Cuando salimos caminamos hasta la recepción y luego nos fuimos en dirección a su casa.

-Y no sabes que va a pasar con la casa?- me preguntó Barbara.

-Parece que va a quedar a manos de un amigo de tu padrastro-

-Eh? porque?-

-Porque Pablo se la dejo a el-

-Egoísta...- la escuche susurrar, la quede mirando un poco mientras caminábamos, no puedo creer que esta niña paso de ser una de mis victimas a alguien que no puedo ver sufrir, no se que hacer, realmente no se que hacer...

Luego de unos minutos caminando llegamos a la casa, habían un par de policías en la entrada por lo que agaché la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes Señorita, me podría decir su nombre?- le pregunto un policía a la Barbara apenas intento entrar a la casa.

-Me llamo Barbara Brown-

-Ah, muy bien, y usted?- me pregunto.

-Jack- le dije con tono serio sin elevar la cabeza.

-Y usted es conocido de Barbara o de Pablo?-

-El es mi amigo, me fue a dejar al hospital- interrumpió Barbara

-Muy bien, nosotros vamos a estar rondando en estos lugares, es caso de cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos- dijo uno de ellos mientras entraban en la patrulla y se iban, luego la Barbara entró a la casa y yo la seguí.

-Necesito hacer mis maletas, si quieres comes algo, ahí hay tele por si quieres ver y tengo una consola con juegos si quieres jugar, no me demoro nada- me dijo Barbara mientras subía las escaleras, yo me senté en el sillon y prendí la consola.

**Barbara POV**

Entre a mi pieza y me di cuenta de que lo que había roto Pablo era un espejo que tengo. Saque una maleta y guarde toda mi ropa hay, como no tengo mucha me alcanzó para toda mi ropa y un par de zapatillas. Tomé una mochila y guarde mis libros favoritos y mis cuadernos del instituto junto con otras cosas como muñequeras, pinches, lapices, mi laptop y mi cargador de celular. Luego deje todas mis cosas en un lado, solo deje aparte la ropa que iba a usar mañana.

Fui a la pieza que era de mis hermanas y tome una foto de ellas, luego fui a la pieza de mi madre y le saque el collar que siempre usaba y me lo puse, guarde la foto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y baje a la sala de estar. Vi a Jeff jugando Mortal Kombat, me senté al lado de el y lo mire jugar un rato, luego de varios minutos mirándolo decidí jugar con el por lo que conecte otro control.

-También quiero jugar- le dije sentándome al lado de el y poniendo el juego en multiplayer.

-Esta bien pero no llores si no me puedes ganar- dijo Jeff con un tono burlon, yo solo reí por lo bajo y empece a jugar.

Estuvimos jugando una hora aproximadamente y luego cambiamos el juego, luego de unas 3 horas jugando así empezamos a ver películas y hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

-Voy a buscar bebida- me dijo Jeff mientras caminaba a la cocina que estaba detrás de la sala de estar, yo solo me quede viendo televisión.

-BUAA!- escuche gritar a Jeff detrás mio mientras me empujaba levemente.

-Intentaste asustarme? puffff, que malo eres asustando- le dije indiferente mirando la TV.

-Pfff, la próxima vez si te asustare- me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mio de brazos cruzados.

-Si claro, como digas, ya vuelvo voy al baño- le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba al baño. Entre y me moje la cara, me dolía la cabeza. Mire el espejo y salí del baño pero Jeff me estaba esperando afuera de la puerta, lo mire aburrida y lo corrí para poder pasar.

-No te asuste? Porque es tan difícil asustarte?- me dijo mientras caminaba al lado mio, yo encogí los hombros y seguí caminando pero Jeff se puso al frente mio.

-Que tengo que hacer para que sientas miedo?- me decía mientras se me acercaba y yo retrocedía hasta que el me acorralo contra la muralla apoyando sus manos a los 2 lados de la muralla a la altura de mis hombros dejándome totalmente aprisionada, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía.

-Tienes miedo?- me susurro mientras acercaba lentamente su cara a la mia.

-N-no- sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y me costaba respirar.

-Si tienes miedo, tu respiración se agitó y tus pupilas te contrajeron, porfin tienes miedo...- me susurro estando mas cerca su cara de la mia.

-N-no es miedo...- le dije apegandome lo que mas podía a la muralla.

-Ah no? entonces que es?- me dijo mientras acercaba su cuerpo mas al mio haciéndome sentir que mi cara ardía.

-N-no s-se- le dije con un hilo de voz mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-No sabes? pues, yo te ayudare a saberlo...-...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero que les alla gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos despues! BYEEE!**


End file.
